


La Tua Cantante

by Rainy_Summer



Series: There's only One You (WonYoo/원유) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Vampire Kihyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Hyungwon's peaceful slumber was disturbed by the weight of another body on top of him, and the sharp pain of something puncturing the side of his neck.





	La Tua Cantante

Hyungwon's peaceful slumber was disturbed by the weight of another body on top of him, and the sharp pain of something puncturing the side of his neck. Once he opened his eyes, he saw a tuft of pink hair and he quickly realized the culprit who was responsible for disrupting his sleep.  
Irritation boiled inside his head. It wasn't the first time that Kihyun tried to suck him dry in his sleep. It happened for so many times that Hyungwon's patience was already wearing thin.  
With his long fingers, he gripped and pulled those pink locks away from him, a stupid decision as the action resulted in tearing the skin on his neck even more. He hissed in pain as Kihyun whine at the lost of contact, cheeks, chin and mouth still stained with Hyungwon's blood.  
He grabbed him by the back of his neck and carried him outside his room, ignoring the shorter's protests. Normally, he would simply bring Kihyun to his own room and order him to stay there until the sun properly set, the usual time when vampires will wake up as dictated by their body clock. However, this time, Hyungwon was already pissed and he needed someone to take actions.  
He stopped in front of that someone's door and kicked his way in, only to be more irritated because that someone was still sprawled out on his bed murmuring something about a bunny running away in his sleep.  
Hyungwon set the pink haired on the floor and marched toward the sleeping vampire and grabbed a pillow to hit other other's face repeatedly. The vampire screamed so loud, he's sure the entire mansion was already wide awake.  
"Hyungwonnie?" the purple head vampire tried to rub the sleep in his eyes as he glanced at digital clock on his bed side table. "It's only 5:30 in the afternoon. Why are you awake?"  
Hyungwon faked a smile. "Good question, Hyung! Why don't you ask your protegé?" He pointed at Kihyun sitting down on the floor and to his neck still smeared by his own blood though the wounds were starting to heal.  
Kihyun looked at his sire guiltily, wiping blood off his face with his hands and then licking them off.  
"Oh, Kihyunnie, what did you do, again?" Wonho told his protegé while pouting.  
"Oh nothing much," Hyungwon replied instead. "Just the usual, you know, him coming inside my room, climbing into my bed, biting me and sucking me dry."  
"I don't even understand why he was doing that." Wonho sighed.  
"Oh, but you should cause you know, you're his sire and he's your responsibility and it's your duty to prevent him from disrupting peace and harmony also known as my sleep."  
Hyungwon was fuming mad after his litany and he stormed out of the room, only stopping to tell the pink haired vampire not to follow him.  
A couple of months ago, Hyungwon came back from his visit to a neighboring coven and was met with the news that Wonho recently sired a newborn vampire. Wonho picked the human up on the street, bloodied and beaten. Naturally, his soft marshmallow brother took pity on him, rescued him, and took him home to the mansion. Upon knowing that the human had nowhere to go and no family to come home to, Wonho decided to adopt him and turn him into a vampire after proper consent was given.  
It's not that Hyungwon was opposed to the idea of having new additions to their small coven. On the contrary, he's actually fond of "babies" especially because one of their latest member, Jooheon, brought happiness and amusement to their mansion because of his ironic fear for blood. Hyungwon was expecting the new one was to be as fun as Jooheon.  
The first thing that Hyungwon noticed about the vampire was his small stature. That and his pink hair, high dimples and round face made him cute in front of Hyungwon's eyes.  
Kihyun was well behaved. He didn't have the urge to sneak past the mansion's barrier and attack and kill humans like other newborns do. The amount of self control that he has over his thirst was truly remarkable.  
One day, however, he was surprised to see the pink haired vampire on his bed, fangs buried on his neck, drinking his blood. He reported it to Wonho, but both of them dismissed it as hunger and decided to make sure that the newborn was well fed before he sleeps.  
It happened again and again that Hyungwon grew impatient and decided to seek the help of Shownu, his and Wonho's sire. Shownu told him that sometimes, newborns have weird habits, just like how Minhyuk dipped lollipops on a bowl full of blood when he was just turned, and how Jooheon fainted at sight and scent of blood (they had to feed him using a non transparent tumbler with straw).  
"But sire! Why me? Minhyuk wouldn't mind being bitten, why me? Why does it always have to be me!"  
Shownu only instructed him endure a little more because it's only a phase that the pink haired vampire would outgrow.  
Hyungwon walked away from Shownu while muttering about being the neglected son as the grand sire was favoring his mate's protegé. Shownu only laughed at him.  
"Maybe there's a mutation that happened when he was turning and now he's a cannibal vampire."  
"Or maybe he's still a human with a thirst for vampires blood."  
"Maybe he's also scared of blood, like me, and he find vampires blood less terrifying."  
He dismissed the suggestions of Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon. None of them explains why Kihyun was only interested in Hyungwon's blood.  
Hyungwon decided to wait for the others on the common room, to talk them into finding a solution to his problem. He took a nap on the velvety red long couch, head propped up on the arm rest to make up for the lost sleep. To his dismay, Hyungwon was awaken by the sharp pair of fangs puncturing his shoulder blades. He yelled in pain and glared at the culprit. His mind was so clouded with sleep and anger that he decided to take revenge by grabbing the pink haired's head and biting his neck as well.  
That's when it dawned on him. Kihyun's blood was like the sweetest cotton candy he ever tasted, the sugary taste melted into his tongue and he couldn't find the strength to stop himself from drinking.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
"The blood of the vampires mate is the sweetest and most appealing taste for them. It's easier for a vampire to find his mate if he's a human rather that a vampire because vampires emit lesser natural scent." Changkyun explained to the others.  
"Since Kihyun is a newborn, with heighted senses, he's able to figure out the uniqueness in Hyungwon's scent and taste, only that his sire over here," Shownu pointed to his mate beside him who sheepishly smiled, "forgot to tell him how mates work."  
"Okay, but can you please stop sucking each other's faces and exchanging blood with your tongue? Jooheon's going to faint."  
Hyungwon didn't care. What mattered to him at that moment was that his mate found him and he had a lot of making up to do for being ignorant and neglecting his soulmate. He grabbed Kihyun by the waist and carried him back to his room while still kissing him, completely ignoring the disgusted complaints of the others.


End file.
